At the Beginning
by Rik
Summary: Zel and Amelia reflect on their last journey. Z/A songfic


  
  
Hey, remember me? The overly obsessed Slayers fan...okay no not really overly obsessed. Anyway. I'm back with another Zel/Ame songfic AHAHAHA...(Don't you just hate that?) Anyways, I listened to this song one time and it really sounded like a Zel/Ame song, so I listened to it a couple more times and my mind was made up. This was a definite Zel/Ame song. So now without further ado, and simply because there is not enough Zel/Ame fics of any kind out there I bring to you...Oh if you can see the colors, Blueish-green is the lyrics brown is their thoughts and whatnot...okay NOW without further ado...  
  
  
  
At The Beginning  
  
  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming.   
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
And I'm suddenly standing...  
At the beginning with you...  
  
Amelia sighed as she glanced to Zelgadiss. How long had they been traveling together? Three years? Wow. It was true that when they first met, it was, well, less then a decent introduction. In fact, she had plain outright insulted him! That was before she got to know him though, how was she supposed to know at that time that he was a 'good guy'? After their first rocky meeting...did she just make a pun? They had gone through a lot together, fighting slugs-THAT was a frightening encounter! Fighting the Demon Dragon King Lord Gaav-THAT was even scarier! Fighting Hellmaster Phibrizzo who didn't like being called a jerk-THAT was REALLY scary especially since she was killed...that was in the past now, that was a totally different time. Now was a new time, and a new adventure, and Amelia found herself standing at the beginning of it, with Zelgadiss.  
  
No one told me  
I was going to find you.  
Unexpected.  
What you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope.  
You were there to remind me.  
This is the start.  
  
Zelgadiss walked silently beside Amelia as Lina and Gourry held up the front. The usual antics of the gang were being back to normal, now that Darkstar had been defeated. They had left Filia not too long ago, and were now on their way to Saillune...Amelia...if you had told him four years ago that when in search of his cure that he was going to end up meeting three people who would change his life forever, he would have laughed and left, now...he had so many friends, but none of them impacted his life as much as Amelia had. She came into his life unexpected and touched him so deeply...repeatedly they would end up coming to a dead end, but Amelia would always remind him that tomorrow was another day. Somehow he believed her, even though he never acted like it. Amelia was leaving now, so what was to happen to the 'them'?  
  
Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is the road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
Amelia did not want to go home, not yet. She wanted to go on more adventures, meet new friends. She wanted to keep wandering the road of life. Flowing with the river of love...Zelgadiss. It was obvious she had a 'crush' on him. Her subtle hints and messages were enough to give even the dumbest person a clue-okay maybe not. Gourry seemed like he didn't know, in fact if you had told Gourry "Amelia is in love with Zelgadiss" He would have looked at you dumbly, trying to register what you had just said and then doubted the whole thing and proclaim that you were trying to trick him and that he didn't fall for it. That was the life Amelia had grown accustomed to it was a wonderful journey. It would last now, and it would last forever, so long as they remembered one another.  
  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you...  
  
Amelia was being awfully quiet for Amelia. Zelgadiss had tried not think about it though. Firstly, he was lost in his own thoughts himself and secondly she probably didn't have anything to say, for once in her life. What was he going to do once Amelia was back home? Wander around for his cure no doubt. Hope that he would meet up with the gang again in the future, when another dark being threatened the world nonetheless. So he couldn't be there physically for Amelia, but mentally, and emotionally he could be there for her when the world had stopped turning for her and he would be there when the troubles of royal life all came crashing down upon her. In the end all he really wanted to do was stand at the beginning of a whole new journey with her. Not that he said any of this.  
  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true.  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you...  
  
They had been strangers, starting off on a crazy adventure Amelia mused. Of course she never dreamed that one day she would find her tall, handsome, wonderful, everything-she-ever-imagined-her-lover-would-be, prince-exclude the prince, in Zelgadiss. She never dreamed how her dreams would come true, and she could tell, his. Their relationship had grown into something wonderful, they stood tall next to one another unafraid of what lay ahead of them. As far as Amelia was concerned, they had met the worst of anything to be feared in Darkstar, everything else had to be a mouse. She smiled, reaching out and taking hold of Zelgadiss' hand. She was at the beginning with him, the beginning of a deeper relationship.  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart...  
  
Zelgadiss blushed faintly as Amelia's tiny hand grasped his, amazing how perfect it fit with his own. He had always known that there was someone for everyone, but he thought that he would never find his. He had been lost in the dark, wandering aimlessly trying to find a way to escape, to find the light. He did. Even though Amelia would be going back to Saillune, she would always be there to help him find his cure, his dream. So long, he had been waiting so long to be cured, in a way he was, he found that he COULD love, despite the thought of himself being a heartless demon. He found that it wasn't impossible for someone to love him in return. He clutched her hand tightly, and met her surprised and questioning look with a smile, as they walked side by side.  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you...  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia stopped outside the Palace of Saillune. It was time to go now. Amelia smiled weakly before letting his hand go and turning to enter the palace. She could feel Zelgadiss watching her go. She kept walking, afraid that if she turned around she wouldn't be able to leave him again. Just as she was about to enter the palace, she got an idea and she turned to find that Zelgadiss was walking the other way.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san! Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia called out, running to him as he stopped and turned around. She smiled as she stopped to stand in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" Zelgadiss asked, wondering what was going on. Amelia couldn't come with him; she had to go back to the Palace...  
  
"Take this and remember me..." Amelia pleaded, taking one of the bracelets off her arm and holding it out to Zelgadiss, waiting for him to take it.  
  
Zelgadiss took the familiar bracelet from her hand and held onto it. He stared at her for a moment before opening his mouth to say something.  
  
"I'll be back..." He smiled, and then turned away from her and began walking away.  
  
"PROMISE!?" Amelia called out.  
  
"...Promise, someone will have to return the bracelet."  
  
Amelia smiled, knowing that he would keep his word, and without anything left to say, she turned and began walking to the Palace, to wait for his return.  
  



End file.
